You can get into the girls' dormitories!
by ClassynSassy
Summary: For the first time since Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherine founded Hogwarts a boy, albeit a smart boy, finally figures out how to get into the girls' dorms. His name you ask? Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy because he wants Rose Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**You can get into the girls' dormitories! **

There is no faster way to bond two people than a father and son sharing secrets. Scorpius Malfoy found this out first hand with his own father and now he is passing this piece of wisdom onto his own son, Tiberius.

Throughout the seventeen years of his sons life Scorpius has shared many secrets; secrets at the time, seemed so important. And once again, the morning his oldest son sets out for his final year at Hogwarts, another seemingly important secret is shared.

"Did you know that male students are not allowed to go into the girls' dormitories?" Ty asked sleepily as he slumped into a chair across from his father.

"Yes." Scorpius said laying down the _Daily Prophet_ and he gave a thorough look at his son. "When, or perhaps the better question is why and how, did you find this out?" Scorpius knew as well as anybody that his son was a- as the muggles call it- a ladies man. But Ty had been acting quite strange all summer and he seemed very happy indeed to return to Hogwarts.

Ty had turned a quite distinct shade of red that reminded Scorpius so much of Ty's mother. Ty mumbled quickly, "eres dis erl lain."

"There's this girl Elaine? That wouldn't be Elaine Longbottom would it?" Scorpius asked and was pretty confident he had discerned his son's words.

"Yeah." Ty said holding his chin a little higher to look his father in the eyes. Only in these last few hours would Ty allow himself to admit what he had been trying to deny all summer. "She's different."

Scorpius smiled broadly at his son and asked, "Are you two dating?"

"Well not exactly. We're both Chasers and we've been hanging out and I went to go give her back the parchment she left in the common room and well…."

"Ah yes and now you want to know how to get up to the girls' dormitories I suspect." Scorpius said as if he knew what was coming.

But Scorpius was wrong, Ty looked at his father in shock and asked, "You can get into the girls' dormitories!"

Scorpius looked just as shocked as Ty did, "Yes your mother didn't really approve that is until…" He quickly looked around to make sure said wife wasn't in hearing distance.

"Well anyway all you have to do is say Alohomora at the bottom of the steps. It really was quite clever of the founders. Its like an invisible shield, but also like a door." Scorpius said quickly still nervously glancing about the room, but his wife was nowhere in sight.

"How'd you figure that out?" Ty asked, completely bewildered that his father had known so much cool things. Ty couldn't hide the complete awe in his voice.

"Well it was an accident really. Your mother dropped her diary just before she started walking up the staircase and I snatched it. It had a key on it and I of course used Alohomora to unlock it but the spelled rebounded and hit the archway to the dorms and well for some reason we both knew that it was unblocked, for a moment anyway."

"When did you ever go up there?" Ty asked and Scorpius found himself thinking that the Sorting Hat knew exactly what it was doing putting Ty in Ravenclaw.

"It's time to go." Rose Malfoy, formally Weasley, said in a harried voice as she always used on morning send offs. Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief that his wife had not heard what father and son were discussing.

She ushered her oldest son Tiberius, Draco her second child, and Lyra her baby girl that was now just one year shy of going to Hogwarts. Ty apperated first, followed by Scorpius and Lyra, and lastly Rose and Draco.

**AN: There is going to be one more chapter so please read review and be ready for the real Scorpius and Rose romance. I love this chapter but I think I'll have to make two stories. One with it rated M and another, not rated M. Because the second chapter will definitely have some lemon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back Home**

"Lyra's still really upset she can't go." Rose whispered to Scorpius as she climbed into bed. Scorpius couldn't help but noticing that the forest green nightie she was wearing was very….tiny. He made a move to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"You've had a guilty look on your face all day." Rose said climbing on top of Scorpius. Her lips hovered over his, so close, but not yet touching. "What did you do?"

Rose licked her full red lips and being so intimately pressed against Scorpius, she felt a distinct twinge in Scorpius' lower regions. She smiled in a way that Scorpius referred to as her devil-may-care look.

Even though she was trying to torture information out of her husband, she couldn't help but admire his looks. His eyes were a startling shade of blue that could hide anything or show everything when they chose to. He was a pale that should have been unattractive, but it wasn't. He had almost, but not quite the white blonde hair his father had. And for some reason it was always sexily windswept. And his body, good god, his body was, must've been, sculpted by an angle. He was chiseled and muscled every where and he looked just as sexy at thirty-seven as he did at seventeen.

One slight glance of interest from Scorpius Malfoy would have a dead woman swooning. And Rose was very much alive.

"If you kiss me, I'll tell you." Scorpius said in a more breathy voice than he'd care to admit.

"Tell me first." Rose said with a seductive body roll. Scorpius couldn't help but let a groan escape from his lips. Scorpius didn't like it when someone else was in control, even and especially, if it was his wife.

"I told Ty how to get into the girl's dorms." Scorpius said even as he was flipping them so he was on top.

He got the complete opposite reaction of what he was expecting. Rose was laughing at him. She was beautiful when she laughed, hell she was always beautiful. Three kids did nothing to diminish her looks or her body.

Rose's surprising long and unruly locks were everywhere. Her hair looked exquisite against the white bed sheets. The laughter had her high cheek bones turning a delightful pink. Her eyes were closed, but Scorpius knew that the moment she would open them, they'd be a deep enchanting green. Her body, good god, her body was definitely made for a man. She had long legs that must lead to heaven. She had curves in all the right places and her waist was just made for a man's two hands. Her breasts, much to Rose's embarrassment and Scorpius pleasure, were a bust C-cup.

Scorpius scowled down at the woman he loved and couldn't fathom why she was laughing.

"What?" Scorpius said, torn between the need to kiss her senseless or to have his curiosity satisfied.

"Well you needn't feel guilty about that. I told Lyra and Draco last year right after Ty went to Hogwarts. They were so bummed so I had to tell them something to cheer them up."

"I suspect you left out the…ahem…finer details." Scorpius said smiling like a fool.

"Yes I started with the…."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
